


The Smartest Muggles

by flipflop_diva



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horcrux Hunting, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Big Hero 6 (2014), Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: With the hunt for the Horcruxes taking a turn toward the Muggle world, it's time for Hermione to reveal the true secret of her past.





	The Smartest Muggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brachylagus_fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/gifts).



> Written for the Crossovering 2017 fest. 
> 
> I had so much fun trying to figure out how these worlds would mesh. I had to mess with the timelines of each a bit to get it to work, but just go with it. It's set post-Big Hero 6 and during Deathly Hallows.

It wasn’t something she talked about much. Or about at all really. After all, she didn’t get to be the smartest witch of their generation because she didn’t have common sense. She knew what the other students at Hogwarts thought of her, what they said about her behind her back. And there was no reason to give them something else to make fun of her for.

Besides, she knew they wouldn’t understand. 

But Harry and Ron weren’t the other kids at Hogwarts — they never had been, but she still hadn’t ever told them. Ron wouldn’t have quite grasped it. And she didn’t want Harry to feel bad that he’d spent his years with the Dursleys while she had been having exciting adventures in San Fransokyo. But now they were out of options.

They were on the run, living in a tent in the middle of a forest, protecting themselves with a host of charms and spells cast around their space to keep people from hearing them or seeing them. But none of that was going to help them find the last of that Horcruxes. None of that was going to help them narrow down the possibilities.

And Tom Riddle had been a Muggle. They were beginning to realize that maybe, just maybe, one of the last Horcruxes had been planted somewhere in the Muggle world, in something he hated so much but that had shaped his life so dramatically it still haunted him even when the humanity in him was all but gone.

“I think I know where to go,” she whispered to Harry and Ron one night, even though she had no reason to whisper. They were in the middle of the tent, sitting at the table, going over the books and newspapers and everything else they had gathered in their quest. But none of it was helping them at all anymore.

“Why are you whispering?” Ron asked, also in a whisper, but the loudest whisper Hermione had ever heard.

“I’m not,” she whispered, then stopped, coughed, started over. “I’m not,” she tried again. “It’s just … I never told you …”

“Told us what?” Harry said.

“When I was younger. A kid. Before Hogwarts. Before I knew really that I was a witch, I spent a couple of summers at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.”

“The what?” Ron said. 

“It’s a Muggle school,” Hermione said.

“For super smart and gifted people,” Harry said. He was looking at her as he spoke, and Hermione knew that Harry knew exactly how prestigious the school was. “You were in the program?”

“I was in a program for gifted children,” she said. “A bit like a Muggle internship but for younger children. We got to work with the students in the program, though.”

“Okay,” Ron said. “So you went to super smart Muggle school or something. How does that help us now?”

“Because,” Hermione said, “the students I met are now part of a Muggle superhero unit. And I think if anyone can help us with this, they will.”

Ron frowned. “You want us to tell Muggles about this?”

“Muggle superheroes,” Harry said. “Who already have to keep secrets.” He glanced at Hermione, met her eyes. “Why not?” he finally said. “We’re not having much luck elsewhere.”

•••

They arrived in San Fransokyo a bit more than a day later. They had traveled carefully, only Apparating a few thousand miles at a time for fear they could be tracked or were being followed. But they didn’t spot anything suspicious, and when the three of them Apparated into the middle of a plaza in the center of the bustling downtown center, none of the Muggles there seemed to notice.

“Okay, how do we find these Muggle superheroes?” Ron asked. He looked around him like he was expecting them to suddenly appear out of thin air or maybe zoom down from the sky. Harry had found him a comic book of Superman during one of their short stops on the way to San Fransokyo to try and explain what a superhero was.

“I send them a message,” Hermione said.

“By owl?” Ron glanced down at the ground, like he was now wondering if they were living in the sewers.

She shook her head. “A Muggle way.” She pointed across the street they had landed next to, at a store with the sign “Internet Café” hanging above its door. “There.” She glanced at Harry. “I need the invisibility cloak. And for you two stay here.”

A few minutes later, she was across the street and pushing open the door to the little café, wincing as she heard the tiny bell above it announcing her presence. But the teenage boy at the register paid it no mind, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she navigated her way through the tables and computers to find an unused one tucked away in a back corner.

It had been ages since she had logged onto a computer and used an email address. She fumbled with the keyboard a bit, her fingers long out of practice of typing, but her memory was spot on and soon enough she had pulled up her email and even remembered the password to log in. 

If it all went well, her old friends would be meeting them in the little park next to the school where they used to gather to eat their lunches on warm summer days. She just hoped they got the message and still checked the email she had sent it to.

She exited the café to find Harry and Ron with their noses pressed to the glass of the front window, staring inside.

“What are you doing?” she hissed, still under the cloak. “People can see you!”

“My dad would be so jealous if he could see me now,” Ron breathed. “These are real Muggle puters! Show me how to use one!”

Harry shook his head at Ron, then nodded in Hermione’s direction. “What now?” he asked quietly.

“Now we wait.”

•••

At exactly five minutes to midnight, Hermione, Harry and Ron heard a small crunch of branches snapping on the path to the side of them. They were huddled together on a small spot of grass, surrounded by bushes and hundred-year-old trees. It had been a perfect place for privacy when she had been younger, Hermione had told them. Now, it was an even more perfect place to wait.

They sprung to their feet at the first sign of noise, wands out, air stuck in their lungs.

The bushes to the left of them parted, and then before them stood five people and a huge white robot Hermione hadn’t seen in years.

The squealing and shrieking as the five people took in the three real-life witch and wizards in front of them was so loud, Hermione thought for sure someone would come running, but no one came, and soon, after the embracing and the cries of “Look at you! You have a _wand_!” had died down, Hermione, with her two sets of friends, were perched on the ground in a circle, all listening as Hermione explained the problem to all of them.

The four Muggles looked at each other. Hiro and Fred looked excited, Honey was smiling sweetly at all of them, GoGo was scowling and Wasabi’s face was a mask of intense concentration.

“Just to get this straight,” Fred said, when the Big Hero 6 crew finished communicating with their eyes, or so it appeared. “You want us to help you hunt down a way to kill the most super evil crazy wizard who has ever lived, even though none of us have any chill magical powers and, by the way, are a bit insulted you never told us you did?”

“Yeah,” Honey said. “We just thought you were really smart.”

“She is really smart,” Ron said.

“But smart _and_ magical,” Honey smiled.

“I didn’t know I had magical powers back then,” Hermione said.

“But you know now!” Fred said. “And you didn’t send a memo!”

“Sorry?” Hermione said.

“Totally explains how you were able to invent things that _are not possible_ ,” GoGo chimed in. “Do you know how bad you made the rest of us look?”

“So bad!” Fred said.

“Aren’t you superheroes?” Harry said.

“Not _magical_ ones,” Fred said. “Maybe we can invent magic. Can you invent magic?” He looked at Hiro.

“No,” Hiro said. He looked at Hermione. “I don’t think.”

“I got a letter,” she said. “That’s how I knew.”

“You get a letter to be magical?” Honey looked amazed. “That is so cool!”

“It’s a long story,” Hermione said. She glanced at Harry and Ron. Harry was studying the group of Muggles. Ron was poking Baymax who wasn’t saying a word.

“If we help you, can we hear the whole story?” Hiro asked.

“If you help us, you can hear anything you want,” Harry spoke up. 

The Muggles were still looking at Hermione. She swallowed over the lump in her throat, her nerves suddenly feeling like they were on fire awaiting their decision.

“Yes,” she said. “If you help us defeat the most evil wizard there is, I’ll tell you everything. But it’s not going to be easy. And it’s also going to be very dangerous, so if you don’t want to …”

She stopped speaking. Silence hung in the air. For a moment, it felt like no one even breathed. Hermione felt her heart start to plunge. If they didn’t agree to help …

“Great!” Hiro said suddenly, and Hermione realized with a start he was beaming. “When do we get started?”


End file.
